A Boov Of His Own
by Pricat
Summary: When Oh and Sheldon find a female Boov youngster, Sheldon plays Dad to her but things get good
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I can't help myself writing more Home stuff because it's cute and crosses over with the Big Bang Theory because in my imagination Oh and Sheldon are brothers of sorts but I know Sheldon is fixated with the Boov after meeting Oh so it is cute.**

 **So in this story, during a wet, rainy day whi,evat Starbucks with their friends, Oh and Sheldon meet a little female Boov who needs a home so Sheldon decides to play Dad but Oh will help him out because he is learning about family.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

It was a wet, rainy day in Pasadena as Oh and his human brother Sheldon were going for coffee with their friends at Starbucks since they always did this every month plus Tip was at school so it was okay plus Oh took his own car that he had made at Cal Tech that flew powered by the newer Gorg super chip.

Unknown to him or Sheldon, they would find an new Boov friend but we're at Starbucks seeing their friends as Sheldon saw his alien brother with Kyle and Toma but saw a little female Boov in a hooded jacket with her long hair tied up but she didn't look too good approaching Oh tapping his shoulder as Kyle was telling a dirty joke in Boovian so he wouldn't upset others.

"Look at that kid she nedds help, plus I don't think she has parents." Sheldon to,d him making Kyle sigh.

"We grow up without family, until we came here egghead." he said seeing Oh glare at him.

"Kyle, Sheldon is my brother and he found a little Boov that nedds help." Oh told him going to the female youngster seeing her shy but liked Sheldon giving Oh an idea but they were making friends with her.

"I-I come here a lot, after finding dollars and drink something warm since I live on the streets." she said making Sheldon stunned but Oh was quiet knowing she was a kid putting her in Sheldon's care which surprised him.

"Oh I don't know how to be a father!" Sheldon told him.

"But you are good at it, plus she likes you

Doesn't Amy want to start a family?" Oh told him seeing Sheldon relent as they were going with her to Sheldon's apartment but knew his and Sheldon's friends might not underdtand but they were going there.

* * *

Later that early evening both Oh and Sheldon had brought the female Boov youngster to Sheldon's apartment where she would be safe but she was shy but shivering because she was cold plus soaked to the bone from the rain so she needed a bath which Sheldon was doing right now just as Leonard got home seeing Oh because he was used to the male Boov by now, plus they worked at the same university.

"Where's Sheldon, he's not on Mars right now?" he asked seeing Oh shake his head seeingbhim come out followed by a little girl Boov in pyjamas with trains on them making him curious as Oh explained.

"This should be intresting Sheldon being a father." Leonard muttered.

"I heard that!" Sheldon said making Oh

He saw the female Boov youngster exploring but it was cute.

She was goofing around but Leonard thought it cute plus it could be fun having an alien kid around seeing her hungry but they were going to


	2. The First Night

**A/N**

 **Here's more**

 **It's the first night but Sheldon named the kid Pepsi, yes after the soda since Sheldon wanted to give his new daughter a quirky name like his alien brother's name.**

 **I like where this story can go plus Amy is gonna love Pepsi plus Oh has to watch her while Sheldon is at work.**

* * *

That night Sheldon was reading Spock's Baby and Child book but saw his new daughter Pepsi there in his room but she had trouble sleeping making him understand because she was a kid seeing her climb into bed beside him, but it felt good because he knew Amy would love Pepsi because she wanted a family so was seeing her sleepy.

"Mr Cooper, are you gonna be my Dadfy?" Pepsi asked softly as her purple skin turned yellow meaning she was scared plus Oh taught him about Boov mood colours because it would help him tell what Pepsi was feeling.

"Yes as Oh gave me the chance but things will be fine plus Amy is gonna love you." Sheldon told her making her underdtand because she was smart like him but humming Soft Kitty which was relax.

He heard her snore which was cute but he wrapped his arms around her since he hugged Oh so was seeing her smile.

* * *

The next morning Sheldon was making outer space shaped pancakes for Pepsi because she was still adjusting to being here because she was walking in sleepy rubbing sleep from her eyes because she was very sleepy from dreams seeing she was still here making Sheldon and Oh there making her relieved.

"Morning sleepyhead, feeling better?" Sheldon said making Oh smile because his brother was sweet because he was just learning to bond with Pepsi plus"Ooh Leonard was stunned that Sheldon was taking good care of the female Boov youngster.

"Ooh pancakes!" Leonard said as Pepsi was scared of him but only trusted Oh and Sheldon but happily eating pancakes but drinking chocolate milk which was cute because she was just a kid so Sheldon didn't mind.

"Oh's gonna watch ha, whi,e Uncle Leonard are at work." Sheldon told Pepsi making her nod but was hoping that she was okay plus was getting dressed in a Boov style shirt but wore a tutu which was lilac making Oh smile.

She nodded going with him after hugging Sheldon plus Leonard saw a sad look on Sheldon's face after that underdtanding and he would see Pepsi later once he got home.


	3. Introducing Pepsi To Amy

**A/N**

 **Here's more.**

 **Sheldon introduces Amy to Pepsi, his little Boov girl but Pepsi is shy but Sheldon underdtands.**

* * *

That afternoon at Cal Tech Sheldon was hoping that Pepsi was okay with Oh but knew that A y had to know because she was his girlfriend plus she wanted to start a family even if Sheldon was anxious but Leonard understood hoping Pepsi was okay wondering why Pepsi didn't like him.

"She's still getting used to being around us, or used to Earth." Sheldon told him.

"I guess but it's great seeing you being fatherly, to Pepsi but does Amy know?" Leonard said to him.

"Yes she will as she's coming over for dinner tonight, so I'm going to introduce Amy to Pepsi then." Sheldon told him since the day was over and going to get Pepsi making Leonard sigh.

"Things will get crazy, knowing them." Leonard muttered.

Sheldon was at Boov HQ to pick up Pepsi who was helping the Big Brain Boov with something impressing Sheldon knowing she was very smart like him seeing Oh smile seeing him.

"Hey Sheldon, Pepsi has been really good and helping plus I guess Amy is coming over right?" the male Boov told him.

"Yes but worried how Pepsi will take Amy, since she just got used to me." Sheldon said seeing Pepsi hug his leg.

"She'll warm up, plus Amy is very funny." Oh told his human brother making Sheldon relieved knowing Pepsi was very sweet.

"Come on sweetie, we need to go." Sheldon told her.

"My Dad is "Okay, thanks Uncle Oh for the fun." Pepsi said hugging Oh as they were getting into Sheldon's flying car as it took off.

When they got home, Sheldon gave Pepsi a bath putting her in pyjamas but was playing with toys making Sheldon relieved getting ready just as Leonard got in.

"My Dad is getting ready, because his friend is coming over." Pepsi told him playing with trains.

* * *

Amy was stunned seeing Pepsi after Sheldon had told her about the female Boov youngster but she thought that she was cute as a button making Pepsi shy because she was just usec to Sheldon and her uncle Oh so they were ordering pizza while Peosi was playing with trains that Sheldon had found for her sijce she liked playing with his.

"It's okay sweetie as Amy won't hurt you, and when she and I get married onShe e day, she'll be your mother." Sheldon told the female Boov youngster.

She was quiet but humming a Boov song making Sheldon underdtand but was seeing the female Boov youngster sleepy and rubbing her eyes while climbing onto the couch plus she was hungry making Sheldon smi,e watching his little Boov take an nap but Amy took a photo of this and knew Pepsi being here was a good thing because her boyfriend made a good father.

The doorbell rang meaning the pizza was here as Amy got it paying the delivery guy but Sheldon saw Pepsi excited after waking up but joining them at the table.


End file.
